Lithium
by Kastirina-123
Summary: Future fic. Very dark. Updated after a long time.
1. Today I found my friends

**B**_lackness_

_By Kastirina123_

_AUTHORS NOTES OF INEVITABLE DOOM:_

This story is alot of random ideas thrown together. What if Danny became a Vampyre? DxS? What if Danny went completly phsyco? Or Sam became an agraphobic? From Highschool to the future, watch a ghost kid become a killer, A lover-goth become a pagan, and a technofreak become a loyal servant of Senor Diablo(Possible JTHM/IZ crossover..POSSIBLE. I'd need a partner for that. Maybe I'll go find one on neopets boards... You see, I don't have the comics yet. But I've read all I could online about the ever awesome Nny.)..But be careful. And watch your step...

**Disclaimer:  
Butch Hartmen is Gawd, and this is why he owns Danny Phantom. I begged to own Danny. And Butch said 'No.' Why? Because he likes to rip out my heart, and throw it onto the ground. And stomp on it. With spiky shoes. And then set it on fire with lighter fluid and stuff. And...Well, never mind. **

Chapter One:  
  
_Phsycotic and Over the Edge_

The Day was pretty boring for our main character; Of course you know him. Danny Fenton; 16 year old high school student; Outcast at school; failing in Science; and...Oh yah! Half ghost and ghost hunter extrordinaire.

A strange feeling had spread across the school latley; A ghostly malevolence no one could place. It was quickly apparent to the students that something freakishly abnormal was going on. Paranormal.

The end of ninth grade finally reached 16 year old Danny Fenton, and yet he was unable to smile. Every day had become a living hell. More so than it was when he was 14, to.

Tucker had been a good sport about all the extra bullying. Dash was on the joy-juice as it turned out. The popular kids at school virtually expired. Crackheads.

They returned in ninth grade; strounger, more brutal; and speaking mure slurred. Of course, Danny, Tucker and Sam thought they where the only sober ones in school at this point.

They carried knives and left cuts and bruises. Teeth had been missing from Dannys mouth for monthsHe found one in his sock drawer. Danny had become a weak, defensless target for them to pick on. And he was _fed up._

Danny Fenton had been driven to the breaking point. This was wrong, what they where doing to him. And he felt like just ringing the life out of them one by one.

He had been planning it for almost a year; perfectly exucuting each murder; killing them all like flies. He hadn't told anyone. Especially not Sam or Tuck. If they found out..No matter how trustworthy they where...They would have to _die. This was a secret that he had to keep himself, it had to stay hisown._

Because...

Because..

Because it was _his burden. _Not theirs.

"Looks like these _bastards _will get whats for," Danny grinned coldly, eyes flashing like dark jewels. The doors of the school sealed with the push of a button, and the school was in lockdown.

A silver form showed itself from Dannys coat. A gun?  
No.

To loud.

Can you believe how long it took for him to _snap_? Well it finally happened, and..Revenge.

Revenge would be his.

Screaming faces, Frozen eyes..

Bloodied victims, gutted stomachs...

All those people who had to squeak, "Lovebirds!" or "Losers!" Right before he confessed to Sam his secret love...

They would be gone. Today.

"I would like the following students to report immediatly to the office for...Candy."

The secretary said quietly over the loudspeaker, her glowing green eyes closing in concentration.

"_Dash Baxter..."  
"Kwan..."  
"Valerie..."  
_

The list continued for some time...

And as the womens eyes faded back into navy blue and she passed out, Danny felt a slight kind of..Satisfying feeling growing in his stomach. It flopped and fussed. Excitment. This, he knew, was excitment.

And the knob turned.

He readied to knife.

First to enter?  
  
Dash.


	2. They're in my head

Chapter Two:  
  
_Breaking in blood_

"Hi, Dash."

Danny chided as the boy entered, blancing the tip of the knife in his hand and pushing the back against his other.

"_Fenton?" _He gasped. "Why do you have a knife? Mrs. Keiths! Mrs. Keiths! _Feeenntoons got a weaaapon.." _

He sang it proudly and tell all-like, grinning satisfactorily. But his grin quickly fell.

Patters of rain hit the window, and Dannys ridiculously blue eyes began to change. His insane, maniac smile grew and grew and grew. Danny Phantom began to surface...

"Listen, Fenton," Dash growled nassally, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I'll kick your ass _later. _I have some _candy _I need to pick up. Mmkay? Now, if you can find me Mrs...Mrs... Keiths.."  
Crackhead seemed like he was high already. His words where slow and slurred.  
Silence.

"Fenton! I said--"  
  
Danny whirled around in the chair to face Dash. Just in time for a flash of lightening to heighten the moments tension to.

Black clothing began to appear instead of the teens attire; white hair instead of black; and the eyes...

Those _haunting _emerald eyes...

Dannys look was of pure anger; agression; vengance. Narrowed eyes and pale skin contrasted to the sounds of the storm. He looked like a maniac in the play of shadow and light.  
  
"Last words?"

"YOUR A PHSYCO!" He stuttered, falling backwards.

Dannys shadow descended over Dash's body...

Dash let out a muffled scream. His breath smelled badly of liquor, causing Danny to pause.


	3. I'm so ugly

Dash died 14 years ago. I remember it all so clearly. I can't believe I..

Its different now. Its different now.

I walked across the halls of the asylum, waiting anxiously to find her cell. Sams' cell.

How had it come to this?

How had _Sam—How had the completely SANE Samantha Manson—_End up in a place like this?  
I brush back my long black air with my fingers, and close my crystal blue eyes. No smile crosses my face when the nurse tells me we're there. Knowing the Sam I abandoned for murder in High school was within my grasp makes me...angry. Angry. Very, very angry.

_I'm so happy._

_Cause today I found my friends._

_They're in my head._

_I'm so ugly._

_But that's ok. 'Cause so are you._

_We've broke our mirrors._

_Sunday morning._

_Is everyday for all I care. And I'm not scared._

_Light my candles._

_In a daze cause I've found god._

How did Sam get here?  
The door opens and I see her lying on the floor. Her mouth is closed.

"Sam!"  
She lets her breath out and gasps. Her violet eyes look up at me. She had been trying to suffocate.

Blinking, I reached out to the girl I once knew. Was she still there?  
"Sam."  
The glass eyes are empty as they settle upon my image, the person I reluctantly became.

"Don't bother," The nurse growled, "The brat hasn't spoken since admittance three or four years ago."  
I froze.

"Sam? Sam...It-...Its.."  
Silence.  
"Like I said, don't bother!" The nurse scoffed, and she held open the door.

"C'mon sir, she's obviously not going to say anything. I doubt she'd even remember you after that nasty crash she had the night before she came here."

The girl was tall; much taller than I remember. She had her long hair in disarray hanging over her head and she was crying. I wanted to comfort her. But she wasn't the same person. I wasn't the same person. We...

It was different now.

_I'm so lonely._

_And that's ok. I shaved my head._

_And I'm not sad._

_And just maybe._

_I'm to blame for all I've heard. And I'm not sure._

_I'm so excited._

_I can't wait to meet you there._

_And I don't care._

_I'm so (Insert inappropriate content)_

_But that's ok. My will is good._

"Danny."

The small voice croaked, and I turn.

Her eyes are wide and she is unable to move. I then notice the many bruises on her face and neck.

"Help me. Please..."

The nurse gives me a look and shuts the door, and waits outside to make sure we don't break out. She couldn't stop me anyway.

"Why?"  
The question was a whisper, a pause between the sobs.

"Why did you do it?"

I am quiet as I begin to get closer to the sobbing woman—I see the scars again and the words the nurse spoke about the crash returned.

"I...Did what?"

"Why did you kill them?"

_I like it._

_I'm not gonna crack._

_I miss you._

_I'm not gonna crack._

_I love you._

_I'm not gonna crack._

_I kill you._

_I'm not gonna crack. x2_

__

There was a long silence after that.

"Why?" She asked again, trying to keep control.

"I....Don't know."  
Was all I could say as I saw her eyes. I looked past their numb exterior and saw the pain beneath them.

"Danny, I need your help."

I don't look up.

"Please. I need to get out of here."

But...I couldn't.

God, if I only had the courage to say "I love you" then...

But instead I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I can't." Was all I could say.

_I can't._

Tears began to fall from my eyes. I shouldn't of come.

I heard soft weeping from her cell. Then it stopped.

She was holding her breath again.

_I'm so happy._

_Cause today I found my friends._

_They're in my head._

_I'm so ugly._

_But that's ok. 'Cause so are you._

_We've broke our mirrors._

_Sunday morning._

_Is everyday for all I care. And I'm not scared._

_Light my candles._

_In a daze cause I've found god._

I left her there.


	4. But thats okay, cuz so are you

I'm sitting here, now, diary; just thinking. And every time I close my eyes, Sams' image comes to mind. Guilt...

I hated guilt.

Allow me to explain what you don't know. After the....accident, I ran out of town and didn't intend to return. Of course, you knew that. My secret was out to those who where willing to believe it; the evidence all pointed to me.

The fact their death was at my hands was something I couldn't change, and I thought they'd drop it. I was in a world of trouble.

The last thing I remember before leaving was I had spoken to Jazz.

The exact words where unknown, but everything we'd held inside spilled into the night. Jazz must've known I'd be leaving as soon as possible. She must've iknown/i what I did to those...horrible....Those horrible..

Never mind. I'll continue.

I had a couple of outfits and some things to sell when I was ready to leave. My window was open, and I was enjoying to last taste of moonlight I'd have in my room. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to leave.

The next moment I found myself hovering. My snow white hair was blown into tangles by the brisk wind of late fall, and my green eyes where downcast at the city. I glanced one last time at the moon, and then I grabbed my suitcase with its few possesions and told myself iit was time to go./i

But before I could've gone intangible, I heard a weak voice signal me out.

"D-Danny?"

My eyes went wide, and I turned around and my eyes held a deep regret. I hated keeping secrets from Jazz. She was the only one who ever cared.

I let the suitcase fall to the ground and looked at her, locking gaze with the sea green eyes of the gentle 15 year old girl.

"J-Jazz, I--"

I was silenced when she embraced me; and we where both in silent tears, saying things we where to stubborn to ever admit, and listening to things we'd always wanted to hear. "I care about you," "I'm sorry," "I know everything."; Jazz really knew how to make me feel bad about this.

"I'm sorry, I just need to...get out of here. Tonight."

"I don't understand." Jazz kept saying. "I don't understand."

More silence.

"No one does."

I turned away. "Tell Sam and Tuck I'm sorry."

I disappeared. Quite iliterally/i. And all I could hear as I left where Jazz apologizing for not being a better sister.

She was wrong. She wasn't the reason I left.

I brought this up because something really weird happened when I was shopping at Hot Topic the other day.

I'm not even sure if I understand it.


	5. We broke our mirrors

"It started a couple of nights ago. A black cloud of fog entered my room, carrying with it a cold gush of air. I shivered and tried to sleep again, expecting to fall back into my world of dream. My eyes where shut tight, and I felt a numbness pass over my body as the reverie replayed itself.  
The dream was more of a memory; a memory of a dance in a grand ballroom, no, a gym… Where I had been staring into crystal blue eyes. His eyes. I miss them so much….  
God, I remember it all so vividly. ..  
My Violet and black gown swaying majestically. Music playing, guiding us…

He was dead.

Danny was—is— dead. But you knew that, didn't you?  
No one ever told you how he died…Not how he really died, at least.  
I know its been two years, Ms. D…But I can't stop thinking about him, and…  
Ever since I saw him, I mean…It couldn't have been…

But it was.

Let me finish.  
Get over him?  
Mrs. D, I'll never be over him.  
In my heart, he never left.

He'd had a heart-melting grin, and a sweet, understanding personality. Danny had been the best friend you could've asked for, and he always tried his best at everything. Danny Fenton had one thing that really made him stand out.

Danny Fenton—Sweet, sweet Danny Fenton—Was half ghost, like something out of a comic book. Half ghost. A halfa—Or a hybrid.

I usually don't tell people. I promised him when we where kids I'd keep it a secret, except the story wouldn't make sense without this being made perfectly clear…

But—But—  
Shut up!!  
You wanted me to open up, I am!!  
Tucker didn't for this session to be interrupted, okay?!

I'm off track now. Shoot.  
Well, lets start from the beginning….Its' a long story…"

"I have plenty of time, Samantha. Start from the beginning."

I looked up at the shrink and took a breath.

"He…had been…fighting a ghost…" I stopped, taking a gasp of air to repress tears.

"Its kind of…what he does…No, not did, does! We…Danny…He had been in the lab, on the computer…Tucker and I where there, doing research for an upcoming project about Chile. And…then, and then…."

A soft sobbing broke in the air, and I had to stop speaking.

"Sam." Ms. Darnell whispered. "Its okay. Speak calmly and slowly. We have all the afternoon to talk about what happened." She sketched the word cooperative and delusional into a box in her chart before looking at me again.

Calming myself, I let out a puff of air and began to ignore the meaning behind my words.

"I didn't even believe it when she showed up….She just…appeared…Just…Came…"  
Silence.

"Who…came?" Ms. D chose her words carefully, fearfully.

"Her name was Vertacius."

"Vertacius…was a ghost?"

"Yes, she was 75 ghost, and 25 human."

"And…how does she tie into this?"

"I'm getting to that!" Sam spat angrily. "Vertacius was about as tall as you are; she had pigtails and matted black hair, grayish-blue eyes and a long, torn black dress. She hat a cut across her chest; a deep scar at least. I'm guessing that's how she died…"  
Vertacius watched the ghost child.. She turned her head to the side, and looked psychotic..

"Hello, ghost boy." She whispered, but not moving.

Danny shouted out, "Goin' Ghost!"

The new ghost simply laughed.

"The Master senses you'll be a ghost permanently soon. I come delivering a message."

Danny took a deep breath. "What?!"

"Well," Vertacius grinned as she spoke. " …The Master says you'll be needing this very soon to complete your mission here. I used it to, Danny Phantom. I used it to, and now all that I love is gone.." She let out a ghostly moan, but then a beeping sound was heard and her voice became higher pitched, more like a frequency…The way a full ghost spoke when they where first released into the mortal realm again.  
"Now all that I love is gone, gone gone.."

She wailed pathetically, and handed him the blade.

"Ghost blade!" Tucker whispered, awe struck. The blade held a magic within

"Accept this blade, and suffer my fate!" The ghost moaned, then opened her eyes. Her tears disappeared the instant they where to hit the floor. "Accept this blade, and gain power and numbness…and ultimately strength. Do the work of the master, young ghostly brethren! Do the work of the master, and the master will help you. Yet, he has yet to help me."

Danny didn't respond. The ghost left the knife on a random table in the room.

"All that I love, is gone, gone, gone. And soon, you will suffer the same fate. When you do, remember…Master can take the pain away…"

And she vanished.

"Why…did she give him a knife?" The women asked, jotting down notes.

"I don't know." Sam whispered. "All I know is that in three months, students where hurt.  
Accidents started happening in school, and Danny was caught red handed…Basked in blood."

"Tucker…the next week, Tucker saw him…In a locked office with Dash. He had the blade, then. Tucker says he saw Danny…Danny hurt Dash. Severely.. We think the blade made him do it, it thrust forward…Killed him…The blade…It had a mind of its own."

"I miss him, Mrs. D! I miss him so much! Every day it hurts more!"

The psychiatrist looked up at Sam, circling the word, possibly dangerous on her clip board. "Sam…" She took a breath. "Is there anything…between you and Danny?"

"We've been best friends for over eight years…" Sam answered bluntly, rubbing a napkin against her eyes.

"I mean…romantically? Did you have a relationship, did you ever date?"

Sam stopped, narrowing her eyes.

"Mrs. D, I think this session is over." She stood up and stumbled towards the door in her straightjacket. As the nurse next door escorted her out and closed the door, the analyst couldn't help but wonder if Sams time at the asylum was up. But this crackpot ghost theory…

"Is starting to make sense." She decided, and rubbed her temples.


	6. Sunday Morning

Jazz looked at her father, watching him draw shapes onto the papers in front of him, writing by them measurements.

"I don't understand it!" He finally said, turning to Jazz. "The _Fenton Portal _hasn't reopened for years…Yet you say you just saw a ghost come out of it."

Jazz nodded solemnly, her tangled red hair up in a long ponytail. The 27 year old teen turned as she heard a scream.

"One minute, Dad." She walked over to the stairs railing, then yelled down it.

"MICHEAL! YOU LEAVE KETA ALONE!"

"_But Mo-om, I didn't do—"_

"Moommmyyy! Mikey is pulling my pigtails!" A higher voice screeched.

"When you stop calling me _Mikey _then I'll stop pulling your hair!"

"OW! Moommmyyy!!!"

"**_Michael!" _**Jazz hissed angrily. Silence fell over her two children; seven year old twins Michael and Keta.

She turned back to her father.

"She only said a couple of things before she left the lab," Jazz began, "The first was clear as day. She was crying and wailed, 'The one I loved was unfaithful, and I am lost, lost lost'. The last thing she told me was her name."

Jazz took in a breath, and Jack leaned in to hear what his daughter was about to say.

"Her name was…"

_Jazz had gasped, watching the girl step out of the ghost zone. The doors slammed behind her, and the dead teen watched the mother with an empty sorrow residing in her eyes._

"_What's—Who—"_

"_The one I love has been unfaithful, and I am lost, lost, lost!"_

_The girl wailed, a high pitched sound. Jazz flinched._

"_Who are you?"_

_She waited for her response._

"_My name?" The women asked. "I am known by many names in the Ghost Zone. The Knife Bearer, some know me as….But my true name is…"_

Meanwhile, in the present

"Vertacius." Jazz finished. "Her name was Vertacius."


	7. Is Everyday for all I care

I closed my eyes and walked into the storeHot Topic, watching the clothing items on the shelves. I looked back at my shirt. A hole was forming in the bottom rim of it, and I was _not _liking that.

I turned to face a couple of Rock tees, grabbing hastily the last in the _Seether _line. It was black, and in red, scratched letters, it read "Seether"

Grinning, I grabbed it and some new, shining boots. As I approached the counter, I froze.

Across the hall, in the _Christmas _department, I noticed a short man. He was talking on his cell with someone, and he didn't look to happy.

His dorky big glasses where long removed; leaving way for two bright blue eyes covered by a thin framed pair. His red hat had been removed, too, with a slightly-spiky amount of black hair visible through a _black_ cap. On the front, Danny recognized a picture of _Happy Bunny. _

He hung up the phone, and turned his eyes to the ground. He was wearing a dark purple hoody and on the front it read "EMERY", showing a man with a fishbowl for a head. His pants where still the same as high school. Baggy blue jeans. As soon as I turned to look at him, he looked back.

He ruffled his eyebrow and looked at me curiously, and I turned away. Tuck would've given up, to.

That is, if … my hand hadn't gone intangible.

That's when he stood and gaped.

I hadn't noticed it then, and paid for my items and left, careful not to shoot a glance in Tuckers general direction.

"_Hey !! Wait up, **Fenton** !!"_

I heard him yell. I froze, and swerved around anxiously to find him staring at me after receiving a tap on the shoulder.

"Erm…y-yes?"

"Want to tell me why your hear, _Danny?" _He began slowly, attempting not to trip on his words.

"Erm…..I don't know what your talking about?" I offered, and then began to walk away again. Tucker didn't like that, and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me into an empty, narrow alleyway between stores.

"_Danny, what the **heck **do you think you're doing back in Amity?!"_

I flinched at the mention of my name, but did nothing else.

Tucker looked angry as heck.

"I……" I gave up.

"I came to visit Sam."

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his hurt was concealed and instead they where dripping with white hot rage.

"**_So…did you already see her? See what _** you **_did to her?!"_**

"What…I…did?"

"Yes, Danny. What **you **did. Its your fault she's in their, Danny. We've been fighting to get her out of there for **_two years!"_**

"**I came here to try and help her!"**

"**_H_**_elp her?! Haven't you helped enough?_ _Danny, she doesn't care about anyone anymore, let alone someone who abandoned her years ago after a **mass murder!!"**_

"I still care about **her!" **I growled back. "I _never _stopped caring about _her. _And I could tell by the look in her eyes she never forgot me—That she _cared too."_

And then I turned away, and went ghost.

"No amount of supernatural powers can undue the past, Danny, and neither can words," Tucker hissed angrily. "But please. If it makes you feel better, once again, do something for you and only you. **Run away from your problems." **He stepped aside, and gestured back to the mall.

I began to leave the ground. Once air born, I turned invisible and flew out of the store, blinking back tears.

A few minutes later, Tucker was in the bathroom, wiping away his tears to. He was angry, I could tell; but he was mostly overwhelmed.

Sometimes, friends become enemies.

But I _will _see Tucker again.

And Sam will be out of there before …. Before ….

She'll be out of there in two nights tops, diary.

And we'll pick up life where we both left off; ten years ago, Casper High, around Christmas time, planning on caroling and baking chocolate cookies and…

Ice skating, holding hands, watching the light shows and plays…

Everything will be fine, Diary.

Because I love her.

I know it now.

And she loves me. I can hear it in her voice.

Here's to the beginning of Forever.

Danny Fenton, age 25


	8. An I'm not scared

Vertacius moaned, walking through the walls of a strange, dusty laboratory in Wisconsin.

"O, the one I love has been unfaithful, and I am lost, lost, lost!" She let tears stream freely from her eyes. "O, why have you done this to me, mon amour, amante; why have you forsaken me?! I loved you, my darling! Why did you leave me? Why did you kill me?!" She put a hand to her chest, and held a deep knife wound. "Oo, my darling! Why did you kill me?! Now I have to kill you, my darling…Yes, I think its finally time to let you pass on…_ Everything is perfect now…We can live forever."_

She whispered the last part, and looked into the boys eyes.

"Dear, sweet love. Everything will be fine once Master Plasmius returns. He'll help us, mon amour. We'll be one spirit once again." Her pale hand reached out to him, but phased through his skin. The ghost wailed in emotional agony.

"_Aiee! My love, my darling, soon!" _She closed her eyes and wept, floating away.

"Don't end up like me, mon amour…." She whispered. "My love, my darling.."

She turned and left.


	9. Light my Candles

_Dear my love_

_Haven't you wanted to be with me and_

_Dear my love_

_Haven't you longed to be free? _

_I cant keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And_

_At sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight_

A shadow fell over the white room- The empty white room. Sam was not asleep. Screaming was heard echoing from a few rooms down. The creepy white building caused me to shiver. Drafts of Memories began to descend on me; I walked down the boulevard of broken dreams. Each room had a wall, and each wall, somewhere, had sustained a splotch of red. Each one held its own tragic story, every drop.

_Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore_

_Lets run away!  
**I'll take you there**_

A cold sense of dread crept into my veins as I turned invisible and phased through the cell, number _777. _I saw her look up, and I saw her crying.

As if on cue, I swept in and waited by the window, staring at her from the corner of the room. She rubbed her eyes, now fully conscious.

"D—Danny?"

_Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_Close your eyes_

_Come with me,_

_Don't look back, your safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No ones left to stop you_

I waited for her to awaken before asking for her hand; and she smiled.

"I…knew you'd come back…"

She threw her arms around me, squeezing me close to her as she let the tears go. Sadness overwhelmed me as I threw my arms back and half wept half sighed.

"Sam, we have to leave this place." I said bluntly, holding out my hand.

She looked at me, eyes soft and innocent.

"What?"

"We're leaving," I hissed, irritated. "Come on. We're leaving."

_No ones left to stop you_

_Close your eyes, come with me_

_Don't look back, your safe now_

_Unlock your heart, drop your guard_

_No ones left to stop you _

_Now._

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So buy the mornings light_

"Where are we going to go…? Where are we going to live?"

But I silenced her with a smile..

"Anywhere" was all I replied, before taking her into the skies. I heard a nurse walk in with a dinner tray.

Then the tray fell on the floor.

My dream of anywhere became a nightmare very quickly.

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name._


End file.
